


Bone Breaking [Discontinued]

by hope4uall290



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Artificial Soul, PTSD Sans, Underfell Doggo - Freeform, Underfell Greater Dog - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell W. D. Gaster, add onto later, sans is a science subject, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope4uall290/pseuds/hope4uall290
Summary: I’m angry and so I’ll use this to poor it out. In this underfell timeline (before frisk) no one knows that Sans is worth anything. He keeps his magic a secret but with that everyone thinks his a “weak” monster and the only thing keeping him alive is his brother. Oh, and I changed up the language to better suit this AU. so there will be some curse words.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that i didn't lowercase or upper case things when someone is talking because this was just too long to fix everything again and again.

Sans is having one of those days that is full of bad luck… He pissed off Doggo, was late to work, and Greater Dog was chasing him for being late reason. He had to get to his post before the dog caught him because if a monster guard is late to work they are free game until they get to their post or gets dusted. Right now, it looks like this is the end for Sans, he was never an athlete but Greater Dog was known for high speed chasing. Sans looked around trying to find- there behind the rocks is a few trees that are rather close together he just had to get there and shortcut away! Sans can feel the dog’s breath on his spine so, he does a little something and creates a very small bone right behind him and it trips the dog obviously Greater Dog gets -1 HP so he looks around to see a disappearing distal epiphysis (one end of a bone) that was just barley sticking out of the snow almost unnoticeable because of the bone white color. Confusion slowed down the dog so when Sans noticed he was no longer being chased by it he put the two together and realized his mistake. Greater Dog discovered his bone and is now trying to connect the two! If Greater Dog goes to Papyrus or even worse Undyne that Sans can use magic in one of the toughest situations then they will try… something!!! Sans just had to get to his post and pray Greater Dog is as stupid as everyone thinks. With a fizz and pop of magic Sans was at his station.  
Meanwhile…  
“That makes no sense Doggo! Greater Dog is delusional everyone KNOWS that little runt can’t use magic!” Undyne yelled into the phone, “Ask his brother for FUCKS SAKE he’s lived with him since he was a baby and never has Sans once used magic!!!” Undyne then slammed her phone on the table putting her other hand to her face for a second then looked to her guest, Papyrus, “The dogs need glasses… well I’m sure at least one of them do.” Throwing her arms up then finally settling down. “What was is about Captain Undyne?” Papyrus asked politely. “Greater Dog was hunting your lazy runt of a brother and he says that Sans used a very small bone to trip him… he also said that after he stood up Sans was untraceable like he just vanished in thin air. Probably just because he landed nose first in the dust ridded snow.” Undyne replied more calmly, “What do you think of this he is your brother after all?” Papyrus gave a halfhearted laugh, “He is delusional the first person who would know if that runt had any magic would have been me then I would’ve told you about it.” “THAT’S EXACTLY THE POINT!” Undyne yelled agreeing with the skeleton, “Sans has NO magic what so ever… which is still a little hard to believe. He is a monster and we are known for our magic abilities and-” Undyne said when she was interrupted by her phone ringing. Undyne quickly too it and answered, “Yes Doctor Alphys what do you want?” Undyne listened to the other speak and with every passing second you could see how her anger levels flew up to the roof, “This is IMPOSSIBLE why does everyone think-” She stopped to probably listen closely to what the doctor was saying and then a sinister grin came out and she slowly turned to Papyrus, “Yes we will be on our way…” with that Undyne turned off her phone and put it in her pocket, “Papyrus we are leaving to see the good Doctor Alphys, it seems she has something interesting to show us that is very important.”  
Back to Sans…  
“Shit!!! The cameras that crazy doctor must have seen me pop out of nowhere!” Sans thought to himself, “Oooh I’m so dead when she tells Undyne and the Boss!” Sans’ head was dripping wet with sweat at this point. “I wasn’t careful enough to work this out without problems!” Sans then finally yelled, “Fucking hell I’m so dead!” hitting the tree next to him and sadly he hit it a bit too hard leaving a very noticeable hole in the side of the tree that almost broke it in half. Sans wasn’t surprised by this but he was angry that he had to get rid of the camera tapes. So, with a fizz and pop he was gone from his post and in the Lab. Thankfully he knew his way around and found what he was looking for very easily without being noticed and erased the needed time of him disappearing and reappearing from all three locations. With that finished he just popped out of there and to where he knew cameras weren’t placed by there he walked back to his post with no cares in the world.  
Back to the other two…  
“Captain Undyne if there is proof then how will we make him do it in front of us? I sure have tried to make him use magic but failed every time.” Papyrus said walking next to the other. “Well that was before we knew but if he refuses to be able to use magic all we have to do is force him to.” Undyne replied evilly. They were just about to open the door to the Lab but Alphys beat them to it, “C-Captain Undyne a- and Second Command Papyrus, I’m so s-s-sorry but the recordings are gone! Someone erased them with some unknown way!” “What do you mean you were here the whole time what happened to make you leave the damn things!?” Undyne questioned, “Captain Undyne.” Papyrus started, “You mustn’t lose to this idiotic monster, we were just given this information and now it’s gone it seems like there can only be two reasonable explanations to this. One Sans can use magic and was able to beat us here which seems unlikely and two it was just some way to get you to come see Alphys.” “Those are very good reasons but there is a third reason someone else doesn’t want us to consider why Sans kept his magic a secret and got rid of all the evidence.” Undyne added calmly, “and if she wanted me then why did she specifically ask for you to come as well?” “Alright fair enough but what is it then and why would someone want to hide someone else’s secrets?” Papyrus asked. “Maybe w-we should ask S-Sans about it in both ways.” Alphys said wanting to add herself into something, “O-Or we could bring him here and I can see if he is able to use magic with one o-of my machines.” “But wouldn’t that seem suspicious? He isn’t the most liked monster and why would we want to fix one of his faults?” Papyrus added. “We could just say that it’s about time he was able to protect himself since he will be the first monster a human will encounter if they come from the ruins.” Undyne stated, “Plus I always wanted to know why he couldn’t use magic anyways.” “Then it is agreed we will bring Sans here for a little ‘check-up’.” Papyrus finished and the other two could literally hear the quotation marks in his voice which made them smile eagerly, “I will bring him here with some story. When I get home, you must call me in so, he won’t question things.”  
Meanwhile…  
Sans was being stalked by the eyes in the trees as he is walking home from his shift. Even if he is a minute late getting home then he’ll be dusted on sight from one of the dogs. But something about those eyes were freaking him out. So, instead of going om he went closer to investigate. That was when Sans realized it was ‘him’ so, instead of going closer he corrected his path to home. He was soon in the town and as he was passing “Grillby’s” some drunk rabbit ran out and almost tripped into Sans. Thankfully Sans didn’t need to use his magic but he didn’t like getting too close to someone. It was the worst thing for him right now. So, he just kept walking home a bit faster but it was unnoticeable thankfully. He finally reached the steps to his house and before he could open the door Papyrus swung it open from the other side. “Ah good you arrived on time for once. Doctor Alphys needs help and I can’t leave you alone for a second so, you are coming with me.” Papyrus said while locking the door and grabbing Sans by his hood dragging him for a few seconds then letting go. “Why us? Wait don’t answer that. Why me boss?” Sans asked a bit scared to say it in his normal voice. “Because Undyne is getting there and they need two other monsters so I had to pick either you or wait for the dogs to get off duty.” Papyrus said with an angered look, “Why do you need to question these things?” Sans just shrugged and started to fallow his brother to Waterfall’s entrance. “Everything was going to plan.” Papyrus thought, “But why is he so okay with this?” He looked down to his brother, “Maybe he really doesn’t know what’s going on…”  
Awhile later…  
“Oh, Papyrus there you are and… why is ‘that’ here?” Undyne said upon the skeletons arrival, “Never mind just get in here both of you.” Both skeletons walked with the fish captain with no questions. But when they got in the Lab Undyne finally explained why they were here and Sans knew from the beginning what this was all about so he wasn’t surprised when they were talking about the erased camera tapes. But Sans wasn’t ready for his Boss, Papyrus, to grab him from behind and tackle him down. Of course, neither was injured by that Papyrus knew how to do this without fail. “What the hell! Boss what are you doing?!” Sans screamed on the ground trying to wiggle free. “As much as I would like to see and hearing him scream and try to escape, I’d much more like it to be quite while we do this.” Undyne said from behind, “Doctor Alphys get him something to calm down.” “Y-Yes Undyne.” Alphys said from who knows where. Sans soon saw her with a syringe filled with a transparent blue glowing liquid that was stuck in his neck. Sadly, Sans couldn’t risk moving as this was happening or he might dust away so, instead he just let the liquid empty into his system. It first brought a buzzing feeling then he was losing consciousness and passed out. Papyrus felt the other go limp when the syringe was injected but when he finally lost to the liquid the only difference was his eye sockets that closed slowly. This confused him he never knew it took his brother so long to fall asleep then again, he never noticed until now that Sans has darkness under his eye sockets indicating lack of sleep. But he just brushed it off as he let go of Sans’ limp body to stand up. “Well that was fun maybe we should do this more often.” Papyrus said, “Maybe we should make every guard go through this as a test to see if they can get out of this kind of situation.” “If that’s the case then it’s obvious that Sans didn’t pass.” Undyne said as an evil joke. “O-Okay let’s get him in the room and strap him in.” Alphys said trying to change the subject.  
In the true Lab…  
Papyrus was carrying Sans, who was quite light for a big boned runt, “How far is it Doctor Alphys?” “N-Not far from h-here now.” She answered. “Man, Papyrus maybe we should take a picture of him in your arms he looks like a baby!” Undyne commented with a laugh. “If he was a baby then wouldn’t you be the one carrying him instead?” Papyrus said like an asshole. “H-H-Here w-we are.” Alphys said as she was opening a secured door with her card. Inside was a table with arm straps, feet straps, and neck straps and underneath the table was some sort of machine that had a very big needle pointing to were the neck strap is found. “What were you doing in this room doctor?” Papyrus asked as he was placing Sans on the table. “S-S-Sorry that’s c-classified.” She answered with a flat voice suggesting it was for her actual work, “His clothes need to be removed though.” So, Papyrus took off his brother’s coat then sweeter that was underneath. After that, Papyrus was finishing off the neck strap when he got a glimpse something wrong with Sans’ left eye. Papyrus went closer to it seeing nothing out of placed and went on with strapping his brother in. “So, what is this machine you were talking about Alphys?” Undyne asked looking at the large needle and then turning to see a few cutting supplies on a table in the corner. “Well I-I’m going to use that one under the table if I can’t get a reading from this hand-held one.” She said holding up a big clunky scanner, “But I will need both of y-you to step into the side room so the s-scanner won’t pick you two up.” So, without question the two went through the door and looked through the one-sided window.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am thankful that you find an interest in my works thank you.

They were both quietly watching the doctor turn the hand-held device on and walk closer to Sans holding it up near his chest. They couldn’t see what the scanner said or the doctor’s face to know what was going on. Alphys then moved the scanner up to Sans’ face for a few seconds before turning the scanner off and setting it down on the table. She walked to the door and opened it up saying, “It picked up nothing not even a soul so I-I’m going to use the other machine but it is a bit loud so don’t worry.” Undyne and Papyrus both nodded and with that she closed the door and went back to the table. Ducking down to turn the machine on and moving it so the needle would pierce right in-between the first and second thoracic vertebrae. Then letting it go up the doctor watched closely as it finally pierced through the spine seeing it pop up from his ribcage. Sans seemed to twitch a little as it come through, but only Papyrus noticed it. Alphys then had a tube of purple substance put into the machine which injected it into Sans who seemed to not react well with it moving and then summoning his soul, wrapping around it like a python catching its meal. That was when the three noticed that Sans soul wasn’t colored correctly. Yes, he had cracks in his soul everyone had that but his soul wasn’t the normal white or gray color. No, it was a crimson red color with light blue and yellow swirling around in it. Alphys took steps back grabbing at her chest like she was afraid of it. That was when the other two ran in the room to take a closer look at the soul. “Alphys why is his soul like that?” Undyne asked, “And why are you so worried about it?” “I-I found s-s-s-some notes awhile back they weren’t m-mine but it talked about artificial souls and how someone succeeded in making one but I thought it was just gibberish.” She said, “How is your brother an artificial monster?” turning to Papyrus with confusion. “I never knew that he was something like that.” Papyrus answered sounding almost worried, “Maybe that’s why he is so weird.” “Hang on Sans isn’t even a real monster and you never knew that?!” Undyne yelled, “You’ve lived with him for your whole life and-” “YES I LIVED WITH HIM BUT HE WAS ALWAYS GONE GETTING FOOD OR CLOTHING FOR US TO USE AND… and that’s my earliest memory actually…” Papyrus said interrupting the fish monster, “Doctor Alphys can you-” he turned to see her looking at the results of the soul scan. Her eyes were wide as she said, “Undyne can you please check Sans and tell me what you see.”  
“* SANS 1 ATK 1 DEF  
* The easiest enemy.  
* Can only deal 1 damage.”  
Undyne read aloud, “What does it say on the scanner?” “Well it says  
* 1A-N5 9999999999- ATK 999999999999- DEF  
* Has KR in every attack.  
* Judge of the Underground.  
What does any of this mean?!” Alphys said completely stumped. “What does 1A-N5 mean and how can he hide his stats like that?” Undyne thought aloud. Both turned to Papyrus searching for answers. “How would I know? It seems that the one thing Sans was good at is keeping secrets.” Papyrus said defensively, “We’ll have to wait to ask him. But while we wait Alphys look for those notes while I go home and search around his room for some hints.” “I’ll help you search your house.” Undyne said as a demand.  
After a while…  
“So, you’ve lived with him your whole life but you never knew that he wasn’t even a real monster.” Undyne said looking to Papyrus as he unlocks the door to his house. “He is he older of the two of us so he was alive longer than me and as I said at the Lab my earliest memory was waiting for him to get back with food. Maybe I was injured and lost my memories because at that time I was about five years old and he was about nine.” “That you know of.” “What?” “I said that you know of. Hasn’t he been that tall all your life maybe he can’t age so he could act like he was any age.” “Maybe you right he still acts like a baby sometimes at night screaming who knows what.” Papyrus added as a joke. “What like trauma?” Undyne asked curiously. “Sure, whatever you’d like to call it.” Papyrus said coldly. Finally, they got in Sans’ room to find it a mess. Socks on the floor, dresser packed with outfits that are never worn and a broken lamp on the floor next to the dresser. The only descent thing is a treadmill in the corner of the room. “This might take a while…” Undyne said annoyed. “Then let’s get it over with Undyne.”  
Back to Alphys…  
“I found it!” she yelled happily running back to the room were Sans was kept. But when she opened the door he was awake… “What the hell am I doing here?!” He yelled, “What is touching my soul?!” “Oh shit.” The doctor thought to herself slowly closing the door as she exited the room. She took out her phone and called Undyne, “Undyne there is a problem… Sans is awake.”  
Meanwhile…  
“Papyrus your brother woke up and isn’t a happy camper right now so I’m going to head back there to keep him from killing himself and to question him.” Undyne said angrily, “You’re on your own from here.” As she walked out of the room. “Just don’t break him yourself that’s my job!” Papyrus yelled back making sure she heard him. “Okay brother what are you hiding…” Papyrus said softly to himself. He opens one of the books that are on the floor… “Nothing? Why is it empty…?” Papyrus thought as he puts it down and grabs the other one, “Why are they both unused?!?!” he throws the book to the other corner of Sans’ room. Then he notices the papers that were at the end of the bed and un clumps then to see that they are also blank. Every single last one of the papers were blank and it was driving Papyrus crazy. “WHY WOULD HE HAVE BLANK PAPER CRUMBLED UP AND ON THE FLOOR LIKE IT WAS USED AND NOW FORGOTTEN!?” Papyrus screamed of confusion. He started to calm down as he reached for the dresser grabbing the handle of the drawer and pulled… but it did not open. “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE FUCK?! SHIT SHIT!!!!!” Papyrus yelled as he enters a tantrum, “FUCKING WHY YOU DUMB ASS!? WHY LOCK A DRAWER!? WHAT’S IN THERE THAT NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP?!?!” he yelled as he lifted up the dresser and throw it at the door knocking it down. Papyrus snapped out of his tantrum to run and see the damage caused by his little moment. He obviously found parts of a door scattered around the upstairs but the railing was now hanging in the air showing the direction the dresser took. Papyrus closed his eyes praying he didn’t break the couch as he took slow steps to the end of the hallway stepping down each stair careful enough that not a squeak could be heard. And stopped at the bottom he opened his eye to see the dresser a little bit in front of the couch. “Just missed it.” Papyrus said with a thankful sigh.  
Meanwhile…  
“Alphys I know you’re there you better get me out of here and explain yourself!” Alphys heard from the other side of the door knowing it was Sans, “Or I’ll DUST you!!!” she jumped at that running to the entrance of the true Lab. She was afraid of the skeleton now that she knew his true stats and just hearing his voice scared the shit out of her. She bumps into something as she turned the corner, “Ouch!! S-sorry U-” Alphys said when she landed on the floor, “YEP!!!” she screamed getting up and running the way she came. As she ran she thought, “How? How did-” she was interrupted by a wall of bones surround her. “Fucking hell doc I didn’t know you would show such an emotion…” A voice said from behind a part of the cage, “That was ‘alph’solutely hysterically ‘pun’ny all the way down to the ‘bone’!” Sans appeared inside the cage right behind Alphys, “Don’t you think so?” “Stay b-back y-y-you… you.” Alphys tried to say but then she felt something pull her down to the ground, fast and hard, taking away 10 HP. “Ah shut the crap doc it ain’t goanna work on me.” Sans said with a grin, “Why am I here anyways? Last I heard you stopped the tests on unvolunteered monsters. So, what happened to change your mind?” Sans asked lifting his finger and Alphys’ body followed the movement confusing her. “How… how are you doing this?” Alphys asked more scared than confused. But the answer was just a yank towards the ground making her yelp in pain as more of her life was taken away. As she was laying there she felt something else happening to her health… “Now now don’t you know it’s rude to not answer you patients’ questions.” Sans said with a chuckle, “So, are you going to answer me or should I squeeze it out of yah?” “I-I wasn’t testing on you… we- I just wanted answers…” Alphys said now scared because of her mistake. “Well of course you have buddies. I don’t fully recall what happened but I’m not stupid enough to take something from you.” Sans said with a laugh and inched his mouth even wider into a smile, “More likely two other monsters, of course apart of the royal guard, and more likely those two are my bro and your ‘gill’ friend.” Sans said opening one of his eyes slightly. “Why d-do you t-t-think that?” Alphys asked trying to prolong the end hoping that Undyne gets here before she’s nothing dust. “Well I’d love to chat more doc but I need you to shut up and don’t move.” Sans said while lifting Alphys up bringing her closer to him. All the while she felt something cold crawling around her entire body. “You might dust if I don’t stop it now… Damn KARMA.” Sans said while his hand was enveloped in a dark crimson with a hint of forest green. He brought his magic closer to the doctor as she shivered from fear and the feeling of the KARMA. Sans begins to say with wide empty eye sockets and a death smile deprived of all emotion. “Tell me doc, do you feel that?  
*the feeling of your SINS crawling on your back”  
Captain of the Royal Guard’s status…  
“Why is the Lab in Hotland of all places why here!?” Undyne yelled to herself as she types the code to unlock the Lab doors the eighteenth time, literally sweeting herself to the brink of passing out as the door finally accepts the code. She storms in, closing the door behind her, as she passes the TV she takes a knee huffing, “Why did I want to go here alone in the first place?” she thought, “Papyrus is the one who keeps note of things like passcodes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but it is fulled with DETERMINATION!!!!!! (not)

Back with Undyne…

She stood back up when she heard her phone go off, “Yes, who is this?” She quickly asked getting a response, “What do you mean Greater Dog is sick?! What are the symptoms?” Undyne’s face went from furious confused to blank annoyed when she heard the answer, “Dogamy you just described injured… what do you mean he’s been like this for a while give him something to eat!?” Undyne screamed in the speaker, “How is this possible? Check him for poison… check him again!!!!” Undyne is about to explode, “Check his stats… that sounds like poison… okay just keep giving him food… to keep him from dying you DUMB ASS!!!” Undyne erupted with anger and crushed her phone, “Shit… I’m going to buy another one now… but what’s this poison, KR?” She thought to herself as she made her way to the entrance of the true Lab. She once again had trouble with the password but got it the second time. Undyne ran closer to the door that she opened with a kick to find, “EMPTY!? Where the HELL is he!?!?”

 

Meanwhile…

“OH… I SEE THERE IS SOMETHING IN HERE…” Papyrus said as he ripped the drawer out of the dresser. The drawer held a book, some loose paper, and a key. He first opened the book to see symbols and lots of it. He put it down to look at the paper, it was all blank so he threw it over his head. Then Papyrus picked up the key, examined it for a bit. Noting that both the book and the key has potential in the investigation he put them in his inventory and finally walked out of his house. “I got you now Sans.” Papyrus thought all the way to Waterfall entrance.

 

Back with Undyne…

“WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?!?” Undyne yelled in the hallway as she stormed to the next door and peeked, “Nothing once again…” she has been doing this for about half an hour now and she has gotten tired of it. So, Undyne was regretting the destroyed phone that still laid on the floor of the first Lab. Something caught her eye at the end of the hall… something moved. She ran for it with her magic charged and ready for battle to find… a pile of white muck…? She leaned in closer to the substance and noticed that there was a growing bubble about to pop and she backed away. That was when the pile shivered. “REVEAL YOURSELF!!” she yelled at it with spears to back her up. It took a moment but the white pile started to grow. It had grown into a six-legged, maybe monster, and had a hole were its face should be. Undyne checked it for a name, “I’ll just check you if you can’t speak…

* It’s unclear how many dogs this counts as.

… what? Dogs? How?” Undyne questioned quietly. The being started to walk away as Undyne noticed this she called out, “HEY DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE DOCTOR AND SANS IS?” that seemed to stop the thing in its tracks. It turned around to face her and whined at her, it then ran away from Undyne. Undyne, being caught off guard by the other’s behavior, took a moment before she ran after it. She lost the thing when it turned a corner but the room was full of beds and more white piles of muck. Knowing how last time went she knew those were alive and avoided them, “For the sake of my sanity those abominations are creepy as hell.” She thought to herself. She then heard someone yell, “CAPTAIN UNDYNE, DOCTOR ALPHYS, RUNT WHERE ARE YOU ALL!!!” she knew that voice, “Papyrus, I’m over here regroup on me!” she ran closer to where the yell began and turned the corner to see Papyrus looking at a broken screen on the wall. “What are you doing here?” Undyne asked. “I FINISHED LOOKING THROUGH MY BROTHER’S THINGS AND FOUND TWO THINGS OF IMPORTANCE, UNDYNE.” He responded taking a book and key out of his inventory, “THE BOOK HAS SYMBOLS, THAT I DON’T UNDERSTAND AND THE KEY IS UNKNOWN TO ME.” He added giving them both to Undyne “Well done, Papyrus, have you seen Alphys or Sans since you came down here?” “NO, WHEN I CAME DOWN HERE I WENT TO THE ROOM THAT YOU AND SANS SHOULD HAVE BEEN BUT FOUND IT EMPTY WITHT EH DOOR BUSTED OPEN.” “Yeah that was me but no one was there so I’ve been looking for them. Oh, and don’t mess with the white stuff you see down here.” With that they went down the hall that they were in looking for any sign that the other two was nearby. “Captain U-Undyne thank g-good-ness your h-here!” they heard from the speakers, obviously it was Alphys, “Sans w-went somewhere e-else, come b-back up to the top L-Lab please.”

After 15 minutes…

“So, where is the runt of a liar?” Undyne asked annoyed. “That’s w-what I’ve b-been trying t-to find out Undyne.” Alphys answered as she went through all the camera fees. “HOW ABOUT I GO OUT AND LOOK FOR SANS WHERE THE CAMERAS CAN NOT?” Papyrus suggested. “Yeah, I’ll go with you Papyrus, this sitting and waiting is boring, plus I need to go check up on Greater Dog.” Undyne added “Why Undyne?” Alphys asked. “Because he seems to have been poison but the only symptom is draining HP.” “Does the HP say KARMA?” “Not that I know of, why?” “Sans used his magic to heal me after I got what he called KARMA. It made my HP drain and he asked if I felt my SINS crawling on my back. Don’t you remember when we checked him and it said all his attacks had this KR effect, maybe KR is KARMA.” “REASONABLE BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER PART, “JUDGE OF THE UNDERGROUND” THING?” “Well what does judges do for a living, maybe KR judges the SINS that the other made and takes away HP for as much LV and EXP you gain.” Alphys suggested. “I don’t care about something like that right now I want that damn runt here right now! Come on Papyrus we are leaving!” Undyne yelled as she exited the Laboratory.


	4. Chapter 4

With Sans…

Sans was chilling in a secret place that had a single Echo Flower nearby. He knew only one other monster knew that this place was a thing because of the continuing echo of the words, “I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility.” Sans in the past tried to stop the echo only to find it replaced by the same echo once again when he came back. “hell-o to you as well...” He whispered to the flower hoping that this time he will get a different response from the mystery monster, next time around. Sans even took the quiche that was found under the broken bench to see if they would be angry at the missing food. But failed, sans even tried to meet the monster but was unsuccessful because he was called home by boss. This time though, this time it’s different. He already used magic against the mad doctor and got information out of her to know if he shows his face to anyone ever again boss’ face would be the last one he ever sees, either he’d be blind or dead. Sans made up his mind, he was going to stay here as long as he can and when he is found he’ll shortcut to one of his other free camera zones or just go in the ruins by a shortcut.

“heh… that might be the first place they’ll look for me… heh that is if they can break the door down.” Sans then decided to take a nap behind what is left of the bench. He heard the echo of his sentence as he drifted to sleep.

Papyrus and Undyne…

“SO, GREATER DOG, HOW DID YOU GET POSIONED ANYHOW?” Papyrus asked not really caring about the monster. Greater Dog being unable to talk had Doggo there to translate and after a few barks and whines Doggo started, “He says that he didn’t take anything other than a drink that was shared with Lesser Dog at Grillby’s.”

“SO, IS LESSER DOG POSIONED TOO?”

“No, when we found out about Greater Dog we checked everyone even Lesser Dog.”

“THEN DID YOU FIGHT WITH A MONSTER TODAY?”

“He says the only thing he did was chase Sans until he tripped on what he calls a summoned bone and lost him.”

“A SUMMONED BONE? EXPLAIN.”

“Small, unnoticeable and was just the top part that soon vanished after he tripped. He asks if Sans has magic too.”

“THAT ISN’T HIS BUSINESS AND IF YOU SEE SANS I WANT YOU TO BRING HIM TO ME OR UNDYNE, UNHARMED, UNDERSTAND.”

“Yeah sure whatever.” With that Papyrus walked out of the room to the living room of the dogs’ home where Undyne was waiting. “Well?”

“IT SEEMS THAT KR IS AN EFFECT OF SANS’ ATTACKS AND IT UNCUREABLE AT THIS POINT.”

“Alphys called your phone and told me that Sans attacked her and had to get rid of the KARMA so, maybe it is the same with KR.”

“OR THEY ARE THE SAME BECAUSE IF SOMEONE WERE TO SHORTEN KARMA IT WOULD BE CENTERED AROUND KRM… OR IN THIS CASE KR.”

“That is reasonable and I agree. But we still have a problem, we need Sans yet we can’t find him anywhere.”

Back to Alphys…

“I can’t seem to find him anywhere…” Alphys said aloud, “Maybe he’s at the door…?” She tried to turn on the camera for the Ruins entrance but it was unresponsive.

“Well that can’t be good.” She went to pick up her phone and called Papyrus.

“HELLO DOCTOR, DID YOU FIND HIM?”

“No, but one of my cameras are down. It’s the one at the entrance to the Ruins, it’ll be in the bushes.”

“UNDERSTOOD WE WILL BE GOING THERE NOW.” When she put her phone down she noticed the book and key was nearby and decided to take a look.

With Papyrus and Undyne…

“THE DOCTOR JUST SAID THAT A CAMERA WAS DOWN SO ARE WE GOING TO LOOK FOR IT?”

“Which one is it?”

“THE ONE AT THE RUINS ENTRANCE.”

“Send the married couple, you and I are going to stick with looking for the runt.”

“UNDRSTOOD CAPTAIN.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part two of the last one.

With Papyrus and Undyne…

“Do you think he went in the Ruins?” Undyne asked the other, “Could he even get past the door?”

“I WOULDN’T PUT IT PAST HIM TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT BUT THEN IF HE DID, WE’D HAVE A PROBLEM GETTING TO HIM.” Papyrus answered while looking around the entrance of Waterfall.

“Okay so, we know he is able to get anywhere without a problem, liked keeping secrets, and has magic.”

“DON’T FORGET THAT HE ISN’T A REAL MONSTER AND HE HAS AN EFFECT TO HIS ATTACKS.”

“That brings up a lot of questions though… like why would someone make him and how could they do so?” Undyne then looks at Papyrus as they pass their meeting place, “And how did he end up with you?”

“THOSE ARE QUESTIONS THAT I DON’T EVEN KNOW ABOUT, CAPTIAN.” Papyrus then remembered something, “MAYBE HE KNOWS THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THIS SCAR ON MY FACE.”

“Wait you never knew how you got that?” Undyne was always a little curious about the scar but never had the time to ask, “How long has it been there?”

“I REMEMBER A TIME BEFORE I GOT THIS BUT NOT THE EVENT ITSELF. I’M NOT EVEN SURE SANS WAS THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED EITHER.” Papyrus places his hand to the scar, “I KNOW FOR ONE THING, A SKELETON’S SOCKETS ARE THE BIGGEST WEAKNESS SO WHERE EVER I GOT THIS THAT MONSTER WANTED TO DUST ME.”

“You shouldn’t say that out loud… I am listening.” Undyne says as they arrive at the bridge seeds puzzle.

“BUT THIS ALSO PROVES THAT NO ONE CAN KILL ME EVEN IF THEY KNOW A WEAK SPOT SO I DARE TO TO TRY.” Papyrus says with a growing smirk.

They laugh a little before continuing on, not knowing someone that follows in their shadow. The two went through the puzzles quickly and soon ended up at Undyne’s place, where they went in for a break. The shadow didn’t go inside with them but watched through a window. Their sockets narrow with sharp eye lights and heightened senses.

With the married couple…

“I can’t believe they sent us to find and fix a camera!” Dogamy spat out with anger.

“(No worries if we finish early.)” Dogressa reasoned.

“I guess your right… Man I’m gonna get some Dog Treats after this. Do you want some?”

“(Yes, I’d like two.)”

But who knows if they will come back from this side mission or not =)


	6. (A/N)

I'm in a stand still, i have like two paragraphs that i keep rewriting and i'm just here to say that unless i find something to go from to continue i might have to stop this story. I'd like to hear any ideas from you all and will probably use some to an extent or even just combine them all. I just kind of lost motivation at the time, of course i might flip like a dime and get something out, but for now i'm stuck. again sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, but when has that really mattered?

???  
The feeling of today’s first kill is fresh within their mind as they watch two more monsters get closer… “Well this will be fun~”  
With Sans…  
‘the dogs are going to the Ruins door… probably to fix that camera i found awhile back.’ Sans laughs, ‘they won’t be able to fix it that’s for sure.’ Sans thinks as he watches from behind multiple trees. The married dogs are the most loyal and next in command if both Undyne and Papyrus are too busy so seeing them do such a small task is quite enjoyable.  
‘i can’t believe they haven’t smelled me yet.’ Sans looks at himself, ‘i don’t smell different do i?’ Sans shakes the thought away and walks deeper into the forest, away from the route the two dog monsters have occupied.  
‘might be best that they don’t.’ Sans let out a sigh as he continues.  
With the captain…  
‘There’s someone watching us as we enter my house but I can’t seem to think of who…’ Undyne thinks as the tea is heated, ‘There is no way it’s Sans… right?’ She turns to Papyrus and sees him giving her the first warning. Someone thinks it was a good idea to stalk us, probably a challenger then.  
“I BELIEVE IT IS TIME TO ADD THE ACTUAL TEA, CAPTAIN.” Papyrus points to her tea drawer, “MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE YOUR JASMAN NUMI GREEN TEA INSTEAD?” that meant it smells like fresh dust and a lot of it.  
“You know I ran out of that stuff a long time ago, besides it isn’t better than my golden flower tea.” She replies, “Do you want some hot cats as well?”  
“HOT CATS WITH GOLDEN FLOWER TEA?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!” Papyrus stands from the chair and poses, face towards the windows, “THAT IS A DISGRACE TO SUCH A MASTER CHEF!”  
‘So, there is someone at my window, a stranger who isn’t a part of the royal guard… this might be a problem then.’ Undyne sighs, “Okay just the tea then. Stop with posing so much.”  
At that Papyrus sits back down getting the message clearly but he isn’t the only one who understood the discussion.  
???  
‘They are really that dumb…? I was the one who made that up!’ as they thought this a sudden feeling happened. Something was going down, something that shouldn’t be messed with, ‘So, you ARE going to try that, wow and I was called insane, but you are really pushing it.’ then they disappeared with no evidence that they were even there.  
With the married couple…  
“There isn’t a camera here at all!!!” Dogamy yelled into the speaker of his phone.  
“(Hush! You sound like an angry pup)” Dogressa said slapping the back of his head and taking the phone, “(There isn’t any wires or stand for said camera, Doctor. Whoever did this wanted it gone for good.)”  
“Ugh, fine just… come to the lab and get another one, and hurry!” With that Alphys hung up.  
“… Dog treats?” Dogamy asked not wanting to go through Hotland just to come back.  
“(Hell yeah.)” Dogressa just wanted the treat to distract her from everything at the moment.  
The two started to walk back as they lit some dog treats, the smoke filling their senses too well to even notice the pair of eyes on them. It only took a moment but the road back to Snowdin was empty sooner rather than later with smoke of the drug still in the air and the snow as flat as can be.  
???  
“Heheheh, well they DID get what they wanted.” More laughter fading into silence as the other walks off, deeper in Snowdin Forest.


End file.
